Leah Clearwater: The Second Love
by Skr3030
Summary: Leah moves to seattle and meets a mysterious raven haired green eyed boy..
1. Prologue

**A/N** \- 1) I do not own either twilight saga or harry potter series.

2) In my timeline harry potter is born in 1991, final battle in 2009 and birth of james potter 2nd in 2015.

 **Summary** \- Leah is working in Seattle when she meets a strange raven haired green eyed boy in a pub. Follow her in her journey through love, heartbreak, hate and redeemation.

 **P** **rologue**

Hot tears of anger and sorrow ran down my face. My honour, self respect and heart are broken. I feel suicidical but I refuse to allow someone to thieve by life just because I got my heart broken again.


	2. Leaving home

**A/N-** The chapter has been edited of all the mistakes I can find. Please read and review and do not hesitate to point out any remaining mistakes and make suggestions.

 **19th Feburary 2008**

 **Leah POV**

It has been two years since the almost battle with Volturi. Today is my ex boyfriend and second cousin ( who was once like a sister)'s wedding. I have decided to leave LaPush as soon as the wedding and reception are over.

'What an irony', I thought 'here I am laying rivers of tears for lost love and there they must be wallowing in their peals of happy laughter', as I got ready wearing my dark red dress.

Emily had asked me to be a bridesmaid but I refused in no uncetaon terms, despite the convincing of my lil bro and mom.

I must have had a very grim face because as soon as I set foot in the dining room of my mother's house to go to Sam's wedding with her, she said,"leah? Have you had a whole herd of horses run on your head?" Though, thankfully I was granted the luxary of not answering. Really I loved my mom, she was one of the most caring people in the world but she and my lovely little bro too got my temper rising today with their Sam and Emily this and Sam Emily that talks. Honestly? Don't they know that I got hurt for them to be together? If they don't know then they have serious problems in observing things.

'We' means, me, Seth and mom drove to the church in our family car in silence. Though, I knew that both my family members were refraining from bouncing in their seats with exitememt because they knew how grand the wedding was going to be because of being first imprint wedding of the tribe in a really long time.

As we reached the church, Seth and mom's face adorned a look of joyful wonder as Seth ran to the seats reserved for 'family' means the pack to start excitedly chattering with all those immature pack members and mom went inside Emily's quarters to meet her sister. I, myself was impressed with the grand decorations of white and yellow lilies, though I knew my reaction in next few moments.

Soon after, the wedding march started and Emily appeared out of her quarters holding her father's hand. I felt all the old feeling of dread, anger, resentment and hurt return as I had predicted but I swallowed them. I noticed Edward Cullen pass me a look of pity. I felt my heart break in a million pieces when I saw the love of my life kiss Emily's hand and give her the most loving look in the world ( or so I thought then ). I turned the vows out in my own musing of sorrow and feeling of melancholy, effectively missing the special imprint wedding vows. Sam and Emily kissed with ultimate passion at the minister's indication and that was my breaking point...I slipped silently throught my seat and went out of the Church campus unnoticed ( or so I thought ). I drove home grabbed packed my bags and rode to Seattle in a cab.

That was the last time I felt the cool sea breeze of my childhood home on my face and participated in immature chatter of my packmates ( if you call the people who hate you 'mates' ).


	3. Healing after the battle

**A/N-** The chapter has been corrected of all the mistakes I can find. Read the chapter and please review.

-ClearwaterPotter ficfan

 **20th December 2009**

 **Harry POV**

It has been almost six months since the final battle with Voldemort. More or less, everything has been going normal in my life since the battle. In this case,'Normal' means normal for an eighteen year old who has fought in a horrible, fierce and dangerous war. However much I try, the scars given by the harships of my life and trauma of the war never fade. I have not dated Ginny since after sixth year due to my low emotional range. I tried to busy myself in work after I was offered an auror position in DMLE but found myself unable to concentrate.

Luna has become a junior magizoologist under apprenticeship of world renowned author and magizoologist Newt Scamander. Neville has taken up an apprenticeship under Professor Sprout for a mastery in Herbology. Ron and Ginny took positions in the Cannons and the Harpies respectively for keeper ( Ron ) and chaser ( Ginny ) and Hermione is helping headmistress McGonagall in reconstruction of Hogwarts. But here I am, sitting in the Grimmauld Place doing nothing.

In a hot headed argument with Hermione that I should go on a holiday. Now...after thinking for a long time I am starting to find merit in the idea. I have decided to finally take a break.

 **29th December 2009**

Its the day I leave England for an extended holiday to the west coast in the states. I plan to leave the isles for about an year by I'm not sure.

As I was leaving to catch the knight bus for ministry for magic to grab my International portkey when I felt someone grab my hands, turn me around and evelope me in a bone crushing hug...oh! its Hermione, honestly! Mrs. Weasley is having a large effect on my childhood friend. In a hoarse voicecshe said,"Enjoy your trip harry!! And come back soon." Unable to trust my voice, I gave a single nod and caught the bus after the goodbyes with my best friends and Ginny were over.

In a few moments after catching the portkey from the ministry, Harry Potter found himself standing in a secluded alley of a muggle city called Seattle.

A/N- Sorry for the short chapters I will try to make them longer and please review.

I have updated the prologue and two chapters in one day because school is reopening tomorrow and there will be no specific updating speed. I may update multiple chapter in a day or take weeks to upload a single chapter depending on school work.

Please do not hesitate from pointing out mistakes and make suggestions.


	4. Settling In

**A/N-** Dear readers,

You may or may not have noticed some irregularities regarding the timeline but they have been corrected.

-ClearwaterPotter Ficfan

 **Leah POV**

It has been a few days since I ran away from the Sam and Emily's wedding and came to Seattle. I had lived in Seattle for about an year before phasing doing some classes in the local university majoring in law. When I went back to LaPush for semester break I had a high fever and I phased after my mom commented on my irritable behaviour.

As a result, dad died and the elders and the pack forced me to give up my studies and 'do my duty to the tribe'. I am not so bitter with them for no reason, I do not torment them with my thoughts for no reason. Those people, who call themselves my well wishers, namely, Sam, Emily amd all the pack except my brother have ruined my life in more than one way. Though, even after not being able to take be present physically in the univetsity, I took all my classes online. Thus, today I am yeilding the pleaseny results of my hardwork by doing the job of a junior accounts manager in a branch of Walmart in this city called Seattle.

In the starting, it was a bit difficult to manage to live in such a big city like Seattle after living in a small reservation, but I managed with some help from an old friend with whom I went to the university and had to cut contacts with, after phasing.

Cassandra is is a short, sweet but true to her opinion like girl. We first met on my first day at the uni and became instant friends. At one point of time we were unbreakable but phasing broke our contacts. I met her again the same day as I came to Seattle. She passed me in an alley and didn't recognise me but I did recognise her.

 **Flashback**

 **20th Feburary 2008**

 **Leah POV**

I just reached Seattle and am currently walking in an alley in the main market of Seattle. I am quite hungry but trying to find a place to stay in the city first. 'Hmm, it feels like a familier face', I thought as I saw a short girl walk on the other side of the road. Then it hit me,' Its good ol' Cassie'.

"Cassandra!" I bellowed after her.

She turned her head to look in my direction and an expression of familiarity crossed her face, though it changed to angry in a matter of moments. She ran to me and quickly eveloped me in a hug.

"Where were you leah? I have not heard from you in five years."asked Cassandra.

"My dad died in the semester break Cassie..thats why I had to manage the family and cannot contact you." I told the truth partially.

"I'm sorry Leah", said Cassandra sincerely.

"Its Ok", I replied.

"So, how in Seattle?" asked Cassie. And I simply blurted out the whole thing just like old times and told her about my need for a place and a job.

"Hey Lee, I can get you a job at the place I work at."replied Cassie.

And thus with the help of Cassandra, I got a job.

 **21st** **April 2008**

 **Leah POV**

The next day we went to find a flat for me, as I had spent the night at Cassandra's. We found a 3BHK flat just near Cassie's. I did the advance payment with my savings and moved in the same day.

I also called my mom and before I can say a word,"Where are you Leah? Do you know how worried sick we all were? Do you know how much Sam and Emily wanted to talk to you and how distraught your brother was?" My mom's voice burst out from the phone.

"Please understand mum. I cannot live in LaPush now. I have too many good and bad memories there." I replied and told her of my whereabouts and my house and job as she calmed down.

 **A/N-** Here is the third chapter of **Leah Clearwater: The Second Love**.

Please review.


	5. The mysterious stranger

**30th December 2009**

 **Harry POV**

I am currently going through a list of interesting places in and around the muggle city of Seattle and have found a few places like a pub in city, The first beach at LaPush reservation, Regional national park etc., and am unable to decide where to go first.

 **The same evening**

I have decided to check out the a pub after hours of intense internal battle ( pun intended ). I bought a car firstvand foremost after reaching the states and succeded to aquire a few muggle papers with the help of MACUSA and I am currently diving there. Its a short 15 minute drive from the hotel I am staying at.

In no time I reached the pub and gained myself entry after showing my id to prove myself an adult.

Inside was wild to say the least, it seemed that some sort of party was going on in here, if I judged correctly as a group of friends ( I assumed ) was huddled together enjoying their drinks and snacks while loudly chattering and some of them dancing on the dance floor.

Surrounded by her friends was sitting a dark haired, black eyed and copper skinned girl who I assumed was hosting the party. And funnily enough, she was the only one who was looking most well-mannered and was calmly talking to her excited friend who was pointing at me.

 **Leah POV**

Life has been treating me well. Its been about two and half years since I left LaPush and life standards have climbed up a level. So far, there has been no drama in life betraying bffs, depressed damsels in distress, heartbroken runaways and bossy bloodsucking fiends. Uh, except my brokenhearted overacting drama queen bff Cassandra.

Seth and mom visited once in a while and I only had to go to LaPush once after moving here, to attend a memorial service in my father's honour at his death anniversary, arranged by the tribe council. As soon as I entered my mother's house on my visit, I had been bombarded with questions from the pack about my whereabouts and I told them the same as I did to my family. They had also been confused about my abscense in pack meetings and to their utter surprise, I truthfully told them that I had stopped phasing and started aging again.I am currently sitting in a pub near my house, hosting a part for my friends. Though, partying with friends is not a rare occurance but this time its happening on a bigger scale. The reason for the party is my promotion from the job of a junior accounts manager to the main accounts manager of my branch. I am currently in company of my bff Cassandra, her newest boyfriend and my good friend- Jonathan, another friend- Leanne and her fianceé Rick. I even went as far as to invite some of my collegues from work.

As I was talking Jonathan, I saw Cassie coming towards us.

"Leah",said Cassie pointing towards a boy standing a few feet away from us with messy black hair and captivating green eyes with a mysterious aura around him,"Can you see that boy? He is staring at is for a few minutes and seems to be lonely. Should I invite him to join us?" Cassie said, excited at prospect of another person joining us.

"Ok, do as you see fit?" I said, It wpuld certainly be interesting to meet him.

 **Harry POV**

I was snapped out of my musings when I saw the excited girl striding towards me. She stopped just in front of me, hels her hand out and said,"Hey name's Cassandra, care to join us?" Oh! so I was correct in assuming that its a party but I was again snapped out with a gasp from the girl who introuduced herself as Cassandra,"I asked you something? Will you join us or not?" Cassandra said in an irritated voice at my unresponsiveness while still holding her hand out.

"Harry, Harry Potter, and I'll be honoured to join you my lady."I said, trying to charm her but she did not look very pleased.

We walked to her friend in silence to her friend, to whom I was inttoduced by Cassandra and I said a nervous hello, nervous because of the mysterious aura around her and everyone only knows that what a mystery means in my life. Chaos. Total Chaos. I had a feeling that this girl is going to bring chaos in my life.

 **Leah POV**

I saw Cassie talking with the mysterious stranger and come towards me.

"Leah, this is Harry potter, Harry, this is my friend who is hosting the party to celebrate her promotion, Leah", Cassie did the introductions and me and the stange boy Harry ( who looked nervous for some reason ) exchanged a quick hello and descended in uncomfotable silence.

"So, What do you do Harry?"I asked

He looked somewhat startled with the question like a child who studied geography and in exams came history.

"Uh, I am an au- no policeman in London." He lied, trying to be convincing.

Soon after, the guests began going home and only me, Cassie, Jonathan and Harry were left.


	6. Timeline

**A/N-** When I was rereading all the chapter I have published and rough drafts I have written for Leah Clearwater Series, I thought that I should write a modified timeline for Twilight Saga and Harry potter Series to fit the correct ages of my characters. So, this is a chapter for that. This timeline is updated only till 'Return and crumbling relations' of Destruction of First Love and 'A mysterious stranger' Of the Second Love

List of books in the series-

Book 1: Leah Clearwater: The Second Love

Book 2: Leah Clearwater: Destruction of first love ( prequel to book 1 )

Book 3: Leah Clearwater: Good old days ( prequel to book 2 )

Book 4 ( title yet to be decided )

Book 5 ( title yet to be decided )

 **Timeline for Twilight**

1250- Tales of Taha Aki

1400 to 1410- Story of third wife

1641- Charlisle is born as Charlisle Cullen

1663- Charlisle is turned

1844- Jasper is born as Jasper Whitlock

1863- Jasper is turned

1895- Esme is born as Esme Anne Platt.

1901-a) Alice is born on 20th of Feb as Mary Alice Brandon

b) Edward is born as Edward Anthony Masen Junior

1915-a) Rosalie is born as Rosalie Lillian Hale

b) Emmet is born as Emmet McCarty

1918- Charlisle turns Edward

1920- Alice is turned

1921- Charlisle turns Esme

1933- Charlisle turns Rosalie

1935- Charlisle turns Emmet

1936- Olympic coven ( the Cullens and Rosalie Hale ) move to Forks and make a treaty with the Quileutes.

1948- Jasper and Alice meet

1950- Jasper and Alice joins the Cullens

1962-a) Harry Clearwater is born

b) Sue Clearwater nèe Uley is born

c) Billy black is born.

d) Sarah Black nèe Ateara is born

( all in my series )

1964-a) Charlie is born

b) Joshua Uley is born

c) Allison Uley is born

( c and b in my series )

1984-a) Sam Uley is born on 21st July.

b) Leah Clearwater is born on 30 October.

( only in my series )

1986- Emily is born.

1987- Bella is born on 13th September.

1989- Renèe leaves Charlie.

1990- Jacob is born

1991- Seth is born ( only in my series )

2003-a) Leah graduates from high school and gets a job.

b) Sam phases on 10th Feb abd returns on 23rd Feb.

c) The Cullens return to Forks.

2005-( 18 Jan to 16 March ) events of twilight

Sep 13 2005 till July 2006- Events of new moon and eclipse.

Note- Leah and Seth phase on 2 March 2006.

Rest of year 2006- Events of Breaking Dawn

2008-a) Leah leaves LaPush

b) Leah meets Cassandra Again

 **Timeline for Harry Potter ( in my series)**

1990- Harry is born

1991- Voldemort vanquished

2001-02--First Year

2002-03--Second year

2003-04--Third Year

2004-05--Fourth Year

2005-06--Fifth year

2006-07--Sixth Year

2007-2 June 2008-- Horcrux hunt and battle Of Hogwarts

29 Dec 2009- Harry leaves for Seattle

 **Event in my story-** 30 Dec 2009-- Harry and Leah meet


	7. Story revealed

**A/N- Here is the next chapter of Leah Clearwater- The Second Love. Please forgive for late update. My exams are in progress so I wrote this very hastily and next update may also be a bit late.**

 **Please review and do not hesitate to point out mistakes and make suggestions.**

 **Leah POV**

Soon after all the guests had left, Cassandra and Johnathan left too. I walked down the narrow lane in mid of Seattle where the pub was located with the strange boy Harry by my side. I had so many questions about this boy and wanted to ask him but the realization that he may question me back stopped me from doing so.

As we were walking in awkward silence, I suddenly remembered that I had taken a ride with John and Cassie that day and had no other way other than a hired cab to go home. But I did have ride, I remembered that this Harry guy may be able to drop me off at my home, but god only knows why, I felt my heart leap and my tongue tied whenever I tried to speak to him.

Though, I didn't need to ask him because he had noticed by conflicted stance and asked me," Leah? Do you have a ride home? If not, then I can drop you off." My heart leaped again in my chest at his voice. 'Am I finally going to get a friend that may understand me?" I was tempted to ask him about his life because he appeared quite hardened for a new adult and had an air of mystery around him.'No, you cannot trust so easily Leah, you will get hurt again', a mental voice was scolding me for even thinking about luxury of a true friend. All this supernatural stuff had forced me to break from almost all people of my past life. Sam broke up, Seth was too young and inexperienced and Mom was busy with Charlie, though she atleast tried to help. I had once considered Jacob a friend specially after he was nearly killed due to my rashness in the newborn battle. But after the almost battle with Volturi I realised that he was no friend, he was just leaning on me for support when he was the sheep in Sam's pack and as an ally when he broke with Sam's. The bastard had rejoined Sam's pack as his beta, thus forcing me and Seth to join too because a pack cannot work without an alpha and neither me nor Seth had alpha blood.

As soon as I realized that he had asked a question, I pulled on a thoughtful expression because I didn't want to appear like an immature, hormonal girl who would just wait for a sign to jump at him by accepting the ride immediately and over eagerly. His offer had brought conflicting thoughts to surface of mind. If I accepted his offer, I may risk my heart again because maybe he was just being a gentleman or my life may become beautiful again. On the other hand, I can just walk away with while politely refusing his offer and my life will go on as it is and the feeling may go away. From an early age, I was good at analysing situations and predicting all possible outcomes but I never faced conflicting choices such as this. Even leaving Sam's pack was not so difficult.

 **Harry POV**

As I was walking down the narrow lane with the calm, beautiful...'hmm, where did this come from?' girl who went by the name Leah and whom I met in the pub we were coming out from, I felt conflicting emotions. I was attracted to this girl severely, just meeting her eyes made butterflies flutter in my stomach but also a chill of being exposed ran down my spine.

I was sorely tempted to offer her to drop her home but knew that because she had let all her friends go, she must have come here by her own means of transportation. I knew that if I spent too much time with Leah, I may just fall in Love. I just wanted to take her into my embrace and on the other hand, my paraonia of a war hardened person told me of some abnormality seeping out of her caom stance. I was also a good judge of character and had a natural sense of who is to be trusted to trust and who should not be, whenever I saw Leah, I saw a shadow of...something behind her reserved face. I knew that the stern girl had a soft side which was rarely on display to anyone. She looked like someone who was hardened not by a war but a person hardened with trials of everyday life. I was starting to get sad because we were nearing the parking and my time with Leah was coming to a close when I suddenly noticed a conflited expression on Leah's face and guessed that she did not have a ride and politely offered her a ride. But inside I was bouncing with exitement at a chance to spend some more time with her.

It seemed that she was thinking something and did not answer immediately and had a calculating exression on her face. I felt relieved that she did not outright refuse my offer."If its not a bother," she said after a few seconds."No no, its not, just tell me your address or wherever you want to go and I'll drop you off." I answered quickly, a little too quickly.

 **Leah POV**

After a few seconds of contemplating my options, I decided to accept. I was a bit hesitant to accept a ride from a complete stranger but I felt that I can trust him." If its not a bother."Or in other words, I would love to accept."No no, its not, just tell me your address or wherever you want to go and I will drop you off." Harry replied a bit hastily 'Strange, does he feel the same way as me?, I thought but soob again my mind started working 'No Leah, get a grip, don't get your hopes up.' I mentally scolded myself.

By now we were infront of the parking space and went inside. Harry had a black coloured SUV. We were soon seated and I told Harry my address. He was driving in silence towards my apartment when I finally got my courage to ask him questions."Harry, please tell me truthfully, what is your story? Why are you so reserved? You have not spoken more than a few sentences since we met a few hours back." My heart was beating fast eager to hear his reply but afraid that he would get angry. "Ok, I will tell you," came a reply in his soft voice and I was mightily relieved as well as getting a bit grim because I knew that the stort of a person like Harry would not be the happiest one.

"First, you have to understand that I come from an influential family in Britain and our family has severel enemys as well as supporters." He started." An year before I was born, a man who was an enemy of my family and atleast double followers as my family went on a rampage to kill all those who opposed him. He was a madman and my parents fought him but when I was born, their mentor advised them to go into hiding for my safety and they did. Only a few close friends of my parents knew of our location amd one of them betrayed them and gave our location to the enemy. On a halloween night, when I was a little over an year old, my parents were murdered and the madman captured." By then his voice was thick with emotion and my eyes were welled with unshed tears.

"I grew up with my aunt and uncle who nearly hated me for some reason and went to a school for talented children. For first four years my life was just in peril at school due to wide range of students living there." At this stage it would have been cruel to ask what kind of peril."But at the end of fourth year witnessed the madman's escape and me with my friends going on war for next three years and the madman was killed by me in an encounter an year ago." His story had touched a soft point of my broken heart even though I knew he had told me partial truth but judging by how he was now openly sobbing told me that it had a lot of truth. Seeing Harry in this state made my heart shatter even more than the shattered state it was in before. To calm him, I hesitantly begun to rub sooting circles on this back and continued when I saw him slowly start calming.

 **Harry POV**

As we were driving towards Leah's apartment with me using a 'point me' spell to find directions, Leah's question about my story had caught me off guard but nonetheless, I told her the story while taking all reference of magic out and filling them with muggle references. Even without magical references, the memory of my fallen friends and family brought tears to my eyes and I was sobbing by the end of the story. At some point, Leah had started rubbing circles on my back and it felt quite good. It had a calming effect and I slowly regained control of my emotions. I was pretty embarrased at losing control of myself in front of her. Not meeting her eyes, I apologized and "Its no problem, I will not say that I understand but I can just imagine. Its good to get your emotions out sometimes," was her reply. I was relieved at her understanding but sorely tempted to say that she should consider it herself but refrained.

 **Leah POV**

Soon after Harry was calmed, he apologised and I said that I didn't mind. We soon parked in front of my apartment and I felt a sadness creep in my heart I said a goodbye to Harry and made my way to the main gate when I heard Harry yell from the car,"Next time your story.""Tomorrow in the pub, same time." I replied back giving my convinient time to meet again. A few seconds after, I heard the car zoom away.


	8. Story revealed- 2

**Leah POV**

The next morning after my ride with Harry and his emotional breakdown, I got up late. I had been granted a ten day leave with my promotion so that I can relax a bit after working so hard continuously without a leave except Sundays for months, so I was not worried the least bit for missing work. I was fixing a light breakfast for myself when the phone started ringing. Abandoning the half-cooked pancake on the stove, I ran to pick the phone.

"Hi Leah", bright and cheerful voice of my brother greeted me. 'Honestly, didn't the kid ever sleep, who has so refreshed voice this early in the morning?' I thought, though I realised my mistake after remembering that I woke up late.

"Hi kid, watcha doin'?" I asked him in an interested manner, it was not everyday that Seth called. He was still a bit sour because I left without telling him.

"Leah? Did you just wake up? When will you come to LaPush? You were coming today so I called to ask where you were."Seth said, dodging my question.'Uh..now what? I am in a great mess if I do not go because Seth and Mom would be very sad. I have not visited them a lot in the last year and if I go, I won't be able to see Harry.' I was conflicted greatly but tht thought of meeting Harry again made me happy and I told Seth that I would not come.

"Ok, I will tell mum, bye" said my baby brother in a sad voice and cut the line even before I was able to reply. I felt sad myself for making him sad and vowed to visit him as soon as possible.

Thinking about meeting Harry again brought back the conflicted emotions from last night. It was not like I was being too paranoid but I just had this feeling of unease near Harry. There was somehing strange about him but I just cannot put my finger on it. He somehow seemed to know about the supernatural world and I felt that he felt the same unease about me in his demeanour. I decided to propose about getting these secrets out of the way tonight but decided against it. If he feels the same way, he will tell his secret and ask mine himself. I was not going to give up my secrets so early.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I went on a relaxing shopping spree after so much time and decided to refine my 'Quileute culturul artifact making skills' or in simpler words, made a few bracelets, rings and pendents with Quileute designs. Rest of the time went planning about how I will manage my new job.

Finally, the evening arrived and I started to feel like having a nervous breakdown, I was utterly confused about a suitable attire for tonight but soon decided to go simple. It was not like it was a date. I decided to wear an ankle length blue jeans, a red top with geometrical patterns and matching moderately high heels. By now, I was utterly nervous and thought if he would even come. I really wanted to know his truth because I felt that he had left out an important part of his story. Soon I left for the same pub as last night to meet Harry once again in my car.

 **Harry POV**

Leah was leaving my car and proceeding towards her apartment gate and I yelled,"Next time your story." My heart was beating fast, because there were ninty percent chances that she would refuse and make me look like a fool and I really wanted to meet her again sometime. I was brought out of my musings by a familer voice,"Tomorrow in the pub, same time."

My heart leaped in my chest at hearing her accept my indirect offer to meet again. I had a feeling that the next evening would be interesting.

The next morning, I woke up feeling refreshed and the morning of the last night flooded back. I jumped out of bed and took a shower and then proceeded down the hotel's hall to have breakfast. All the while, exitement was budding in him for the evening's meeting with Leah.

Ten minutes later, I was sitting in my quarters having breakfast when a familier owl swooped in from the window,'Why did Ron write to me if I told him not to?'I noticed. I untied the small parcel and a letter from the excitable little owl after much struggle.

Opening the letter first I read,

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How are you doing? How is your holiday going? Sorry to have most probably disturbed you but the Ministry recently created a device which can indentify magical folk and I thought that becausw you wanted to stay away from magical world for a while, you may be interested in using it. The device has been enclosed in the box to which this letter has been tied._

 _Ron sends his regards._

 _Love,_

 _Hermione._

By the time I finished the letter, I was very thankful to Hermione. I excitedly opened the small box and found a pair of bracers inside with a helpful note from Hermione.

' _Wear them in both hands, the one imbued with emerlands is for the right and the one imbued with pearls is for left hand. Of a magical creature is nearby the emerland one will heat up and when the pearls heat up it will mean that a witch or wizard is nearby.'_ The note said.

The evening approched and I was at the brink of a nervous breakdown. I wore a black full sleeved shirt, white trousers, black boots and a black coloured jumper. The bracers were safely hidden from view on my wrist by the jumper.

Soon I proceeded towards my car and drove away from the hotel to the pub.

 **Leah POV**

I was sitting in the same pub as last night for an hour when Harry arrived clad in a black sweater, white trousers and black boots. He looked like a greek god in this attire. His pale skin was shining under the bright light of pub and he was struggling through the pre new year crowd. After a minute of struggle, I noticed that the crowd suddenly spread away fron Harry but ignored my observation. Soon enough, Harry reached my table and said,"Hi Leah, how are you doin'?"in a pleasent tone and I replied in an equally pleasent tone with a hello and answered his inquiry with a 'fine'.

We again sat in silence like last night, both of us clearly in lack of topics to talk about. Suddenly, Harry said something that made me sweat,"Leah? Will you tell me your story as I requested last night?"I did not feel like telling my life story to a near stranger whom I met just a night ago but he had told me his life so it was only fair for me to do so too and I saw a genuine glint in his beautiful, entrancing eyes and decided to tell him a story lacking of all supernatural stuff but true enough that if he ever knew, he would not be angry at me for lying. But I did not feel like being confined inside four walls when spilling the story my life, so we went to a nearby park.

Sitting comfortably in the park bench, I started,"I was born in the Quileute tribe in the LaPush Quileute Indian reservation in very loving family and went to LaPush high school. I started dating a guy named Sam who was in the same year as me. We dated for two years and then one day he disappeared and returned after about two weeks. We had a short breakup and then we reconciled. Another two years passed and one day Sam suddenly came to my house and broke up with me and started dating my cousin."

I did not tell his anything about after this till reaching Seattle except Sam and Emily's Wedding by which I broke down just like Harry had yesterday. Then Harry did something completely unexpected.

 **Harry POV**

When I reached the pub I got stuck in new year crowd. After a minute of being pushed arpund like a fragile baby boy in by the crowd, I finally resolved on using a mild muggle repelling charm of myself and wriggled by way out of the crowd. I removed the charm before sitting in the seat opposite to Leah. All the while, both of my bracers were heating up. After normal greetings and another round of uncomfortable silence between us, I finally plucked my courage and asked Leah about her story. She looked contemplative and hesitated to tell which made my heart break as the realisation hit me that she does not consider me a friend but a stranger still even after last night's incidents. But my sadness left me when she said,"Ok, I will tell but please can we go outside of four walls." And I immediately agreed.

She soon started telling her story and I listened attentively. Her story was mainly a love story but without a fairy tale happy ending. Leah broke down crying just like I had the last night and I suddenly felt bad for asking what about what hurt her and in an impulsive decision, I kissed her, scared that she will slap me. But soon we melted into the kiss and kissed till our breathing supply was lost. I suddenly realised what I did and started to apologize but she just smiled ear to ear and told me that it was fine.

 **Leah POV**

As I broke down crying after finishing my story, Harry dis something unexpected, He kissed me. The feeling of hiw soft lips against mine muted out everythinf else andvI melted into him. When we broke the kiss Harry said with a begging look in his eyes,"I am very sorry Leah, I didn't mean to-" but I cut him out and told him that it was fine.

 **Harry POV**

Me amd Leah spent the rest of the evening together. We were sitting in the same pub when I felt my hands stinging. I discreetly pulled up my sweater sleeve and noticed that the bracers had burned my wrists.'It means that a very magically powerful human and creature was nearby. When Leah was distracted, I cast a muggle repelling charm and everyone including the waiter shuffled except...except Leah? Leah was magical? It was then that I noticed a tattoo near her shoulder. It was a magical tattoo.

In a moment of paranoia and hurt that Leah did not tell me a large part of her life, I grabbed her by her wrist and took her into a secluded alley. It was not like she did not know I was magical, her tattoo must have notified her."Why didn't you tell me?"I said in a harsh voice, a little bit too harsh, my inner war veteran was coming out."What did I not tell you?"Leah said in a confused voice. I wanted to believe that she did not know about magic but it was not possible for such powerful person to not know about her magic."That you are magical !" Her confused look changed to that of realisation and I ran off to my car and back to the hotel.

 **Leah POV**

We were sitting in the pub and I was orderimg mine and Harry's meal when my eyes went to Harry and saw him slowly taking out a stick and pointing it on himself and mumbling something in some strange language, probably latin and all the people started shuffling away from him.

He suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a secluded alley and asked me harshly "Why didn't you tell me?" I was suddenly scared. This was very unlike Harry. Maybe he knew about me being a werewolf? Fear gripped my heart."What did not I tell you?" I asked him with fake confusion on my face and he shouted at me that it was magic. Realisation hit me like ton of bricks, he was magical.

Before I can make a coherent reply, Harry run off from. I too with my drove to my apartment and cried myself to sleep.

 **A/N- Another chapter of the story is up. The next chapter will be posted within a week.**


	9. Solving the mystery (05-05 21:08:26)

**Leah POV**

I woke up the next morning after the stressful night with Harry with a splitting headache. Her neck throbbed painfully due to sleeping in an odd posture. The night with Harry yesterday had ended up in disaster and I had, as I always did- cried. I had resolved to never cry for any reason in my life after _their_ wedding. But yesterday I finally broke my promise of a year and ended up crying myself to sleep.

Harry's reference of magic had triggered my bookish side too. I had graduated from high school an year earlier and the old topper of LaPush high had been awaken yesterday. I remembered that the elders said that the magic in our blood triggered the change but did not specify if that magic had any other use.

I rubbed my face after getting out of bed and took a long nice shower, contemplating my next course of action in regard to Harry. He certainly knew a lot about magic but would not tell me anything because he supposedly beleives me to have kept from him my 'secret' of being magical. He just does not know that I myself found it from him. I really did not have any reason to be angry at him. But shouldn't he have told me that _he_ was magical. I just did not get his logic.

Getting out of shower, I cooked myself a breakfast and sat ove the dining table reading the introductory book given to all pack members when they hae newly phased. The book covered various topics like main tribal legends like the _tale of the third wife_ and _the myth of soul fighters_ , an introduction to the pack structure, all the prominent bloodlines like _the Blacks, the Atearas, the Uleys_ and _the Clearwaters_ and finally I reached the chapter I was interested in- this chapter was called _causes of transformation_. All my interest deflated when I read the chapter. It, like the meek introductions by Sam and the Elders just told that the _boys_ who carried ancient Quileute genes transformed in presence of vampires and the magic in their blood allowed them to do so. There were no more refrences of magic and nothing about the biological mechanisms of the transformation.

I tried to remember each and everything that was told to me about my lineage and heritage. Lost in memories a paticular memory spramg in my mind. It was when I had newly known about werewolves and Dad had said to me," _If you ever want to know anything about the tribe and your heritage, do not hesitate to come to me. I will try to answer all you question Leah._ " 'Oh god! Why didn't I think of this before?' I mentally scolded myself. Yes, I was going to LaPush and find all about magic from Dad's records.

I immediately called mom and told her that I was visiting for a few days and grabbed my car keys, got into the car and sped down the road to my childhood home. As soon as I parked my car in front of my mother's house, mom can running down the porch and eveloped me in a bone crushing hug. I proceeded with mom inside the house and sat down in the living room. After giving mom a total account of my life in Seattle after my last visit. I went up the stairs to my old room. On the way to my room, I passed a room whose door was licking dust even when mom cleaned the whole house once a week. This was the master bedroom. Mom and Dad's old room. This room lay unused since Dad's death. Mom had refused to sleep in it because it brought back many past memories. She'd been sleeping in guest room since then. I paused to stare at the door for a second. This was where the tribal records were kept, I needed to break into the room to fetch them. I proceeded to my bedroom and lost myself to happy times this room had witnessed. All my days with Sam, the day of my engagement, my birthdays and the list goes on. Then came the sad part of my life, breakup, wolf, dad's death, everyone's indifferemce to my pain etc.

Lost in my memories, one memory always made my eyes water- It was the day I found about the pack, remembering it always brought tears in my eyes.

 **Flashback ( 2003 )**

 _I was running through the forest from Forks which led to LaPush. I hadvrun off to Forks after Sam came back and my dad forbid me to date Sam. I could not believe that dad even considered it after witnessing my distraught state due to Sam's disappearence._

 _I had not taken a lot of luggage, just a set of clothes, ipod and kept a book on Quileute legends, mistaking it for my biology book due to similar blood red cover._ _Even though I had read the whole book. I skimmed through the pages of the book and found the section about wolves. I always liked the stories about wolves. As I read the legends for the hundredth time in my life, reality dawned over me. Sam showed all signs of being a wolf. That was it ! That was why he was avoiding me._

 _I ran all the way to my house's backyard and opened the back door. The image in front of me horrified me. Dad was sitting in kitchen and tears were streaming down his face. I ran to him and hugged him tightly from the back. He was startled and turned to see me and immediately hugged back. After a small family reunion as Mom and Seth entered the room, I proceeded to morevserious discussions with Daddy. Seth had already gone out to play with his friends and mom was making lunch. I told dad of my discovery and he in turn told me that he knew and promised me that he will tell me_ _everything I wanted to know about the topic._

Normally this type of memory will not make someone cry but the happy days still were a sensitive topic for me. Going through so much trials had left scars.

A knock sounded through the door accompanied by a yell from mom to come for lunch. I ran down and saw Seth sitting at he table who at seeing me, got up and eveloped me in a tifht hug. I was starting to sweat and mom seemed to notice this.

"Leah? Are you okay?"

"I am fine mum."I said but nervousness sneaked through my voice which mom mistook as sickness.

"I think you should go upstairs and rest."

My protests went in vain and I was ushered to my room by mom. The afternoon passed at snail's pace. I had expected to be allowed out of bed for dinner but I was served dinner in my room. It was really annoying, sitting in my room, not allowed to get out of bed just because my mom _felt_ that I was sick.

It was almost _ten_ at night when Seth went for his night patrol and mom went to Charlie's for the night, promising me that she will come back tommorow morning.

A few minutes after Seth had gone out of the house, I phased in my wolf form to check whether anyone was nearby. Doing so, I phased back and slowly walked towards the dusty door. Luckily, the door wasn't locked. I walked in the room all the while holding tears in my eyes. It was harder than it seemed, all the memories were brought back to surface.

Getting myself under control, I walked over to the shelf which I knew contained the tribal documemts. All the books were dusty and I cannot even see the scriptures. I sat in the room for hours reading all the books and scriptures searching for information on magic. It was not easy to read, the use of old form of Quileute language made sure of it. But being well versed in basic tribal history, language and arts, I was able to read it with little difficulty after a few minutes. Searching through more texts, I noticed an old worn out scripture which had a huge wolf embedded on it. It read,

 _The history of my tribe dates back to a thousand years. When the first of soul warriors lived here. Since childhood, I was very curious that what was that which allowed them to do so. With the help of my friends Empharim ( who was also the alpha of our pack ), Quil and Levi, I researched in many tribal archives and found interesting information. It seemes that our whole tribe had magical blood running in their veins ever since our existance is known. The tribe once produced powerful sorcerers but the power in our blood declined soon after the time of my and my friends' great great grandfathers who were all known sorcerers._

 _This information is long lost. So, today I write this script in hopes that one day one of my descendents will stumble upon this and may discover their magical talents if they had any._

 _Edmund Clearwater._

The information was becoming too much to bear at once, so I closed all the books, set them neatly on the shelf and ran to my room after locking the dusty door.

Finally, I knew something of magic.

 **A/N- Here is the end of this chapter. And don't worry, Harry is a part of this story still and I plan to write the next chapter in his POV.**

 **-ClearwaterPotter Ficfan.**


	10. Solving the mystery- 2 (05-07 17:35:27)

Harry POV

Merlin only knows why I feel hurt that Leah did not tell me her whole truth? What right do I have to demand her to? Did I tell her about magic? No.

I was left to answer many such questions after I woke up the morning after my fight with Leah. Each time I remembered my reaction to her magic, I became red faced and embarrased. I had finally found someone with whom I was comfortable and who could have helped me to settle here and go to the tourist spots from here.

I was sulking in my room at my luck, when I noticed that I had not reset my bracers and walked up to my bedroom to pick them up from the bedside table. Picking up the magical ones, I switched them off. It amazed me that she was so powerful. When I went to pick the creature bracelet, it nearly burned my hands like I had stuck it in a trapped fiendfire. This meant that she was also a very powerful magical creature. Which creature had the power to change into a human? Trying to figure out the answer to this question, I realised that in my knowledge, there were none such creatures. Unless an animagus qualified as a creature.

I was recounting my interactions with Leah to find the characteristics of Leah's creature but only found the unusual heat of her skin and human-animal shifting ability. Spending the afternoon and evening to figure out Leah's secret, I finally resigned at night and decided to owl Hermione. Walking up to my trunk, I withdrew a parchment, a quill and an inkpot and wrote to my best friend.

Dear Hermione,

Hii! How're you? And thanks for the bracers.

Yesterday when I received the bracers, I found a magical girl in the town who caused both the bracers to heat up burningly. I assume that ot means that the person is very powerful. I was wondering whether you can tell me the name of the creature if I tell you the characteristics?

Her skin unusually warm ( or about 105 degrees ) and she can change her form from human to animal at will ( I assume because she looked human and did not have characteristics of a vampire, werewolf, veela or any such creature ).

Please try your best to find about it.

Give regards to Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville.

Love,

Harry.

I then went to my new owl, Athena perch and sent the letter.I woke up the next morning in a little better condition proceeded to make breakfast. I was heavily anticipating Hermione's owl even when I knew that Athena would have just reached England.

The morning passed and I got ready to go out in the forest near Forks. i had heard about the Olympic forests a lot and wanted to see it for myself.

Wondering through the forest about an hour, I had not seen a single dangerous animal and thought that there were none. When I reached the River Quileute, I heard a strange sound of something hitting the ground from the other side of the river cliff and went to check. Thanks to my gryffindorish nature.

What confronted me was far bigger than my expectations. I saw three horse sized wolves walking arond the length of the cliff like they were protecting it. Seeing me, the wolves growled and I ran as fast as my legs would carry and drove my car back to Seattle. What were such bloody SCARY creatures doing in a normal forest?

I started going to the forest everyday, after five days, I had not seen anymore of those creatures and stopped going. The only suspicious thing I found were strangs footprints which lookef like made by someone running at a very very fast speed and I also once saw purple smoke rising at a distance on the other bank of the river.

I recieved an owl from Hermione after seven days of my fight with Leah and six days after I sent the letter. It said-

 _Dear Harry,_ _Hii! I am fine. As you said, I researched all I can about shape shifting creatures and found only the shape shifters which are myth in many native American tribes. The most famous ones being from The Quileute Tribe._ _It is said that the tribe's boys have genes which allow them to change into wolves._ _I have enclosed a book on The Quileute Legends with Pig. Please read._ _Love,_ _Hermione._ Reading the letter, the missing puzzle pieces started fitting. Leah was Quileute and had characteristics of shape shifters. The only puzzle piece left was that Leah was a girl and only boys transformed.

 **A/N- Chapter 9 of The second love is done with. Please forgive me for such short chapters and relatively small length of this chapter in comparision of last two. I am working on the length but wanted to upload before school restarted after a two day leave.** **On a different note, I have uploaded a one shot called 'Poisoned Existence' which shows Leah brooding about her existence in death bed. It is a bit dark in nature and deepressing read only if you can.** **Please review.** **ClearwaterPotter Ficfan.**


	11. Days in LaPush

**Leah POV**

The next few days in LaPush after I discovered the source of my magic were...uneventful. More or less I had returned to my normal routine from when I was still in LaPush.

The day after I uncovered the knowledge about magic, mom retirned the next morning from Charlie's and we had our precious motger daughter time for the whole day. We went to the second beach for a picnic on a surprisingly sunny day. I even helped her at Forks hospital for the duration of her shift.

And very unsurprisingly, I spent the next with Seth, the ever active boy that was my brother, dragged me off to meet his girlfriend Alicia who lived in Port Angeles. The girl was nice and had a good sense of humour. Atleast my brother would not suffer like me. That day when we went to the diner where I used to take Seth for lunch on days when I had to babysit him and did not feel like fixing something at home in Forks. I had reminded him time to time to take good care of his girlfriend. I really did not want him to have messed up relationships like me.

My special treatment continued the next day which I spent with Jacob. It was just like old days, we had our fun the whole day by just talking and sharing experiences...or bickering. The same day, I visited Old Quil and Billy and spent the evening with Rachel. Rebecca, Rachel and an an old friend Amelia had been my closest friends in high school and I was friend with Rachel and Rebecca from early childhood.

After the trauma on the night with Harry, I was finally feeling refreshed. I did not know how I felt about Harry because at one hand I felt hurt but another part of me screamed to go and meet Harry. In such short time, just two days, he somehow felt important part of my life.

My meeting with my former pack had been complicated. When I had arrived at a pack and imprints meeting at Sam and Emily's, everyone had been less than cheerful to meet me. Except Seth, Jake and Rachel, of course. They wanted me to leave the room stating that I was not a wolf anymore thus not allowed to attend a pack meeting. I finally had to admit that I had phased recently and became a shape shifter once again. I actually had to go into the woods and show phase to prove it to them. My hatred of them had been so intense that I wanted to tear apart their limbs.

I decided that day that I would restart patrolling for the duration pf time I was there. Luckily, I had it only with Seth or Jacob.

I also continued to go into the master bedroom and fished out all the books I thought were good. I now possessed the knowledge about the tribe which can rival a tribe elder. There weee many references of magic but I cannot help but notice that at many places, some lines or words were hidden and I cannot uncover them. Even some home tricks which mom taught me were not working at all.

I also went cliff diving nearly every evening with Seth and Jake. After they went home, I sat there relishing the memories of carefree days of past. The carefree attitude of high school, excitement of prom and excitement for a picinic with family as a child, all brought a sense of burning pain. I wondered why it all had to change? I realised that it was too perfect. We had nothing to worry about then and without the struggles, we would not have been the strong family we were.

One day, I was patrolling near the border of Cullens territory when I noticed a blur of messy black hair behind the tree and bright emerlend eyes peeking at me and Seth, who was my patrol partner for the shift today. Oh shit! What was Harry doing in dense forest all alone? The stupid magician did not even think that there were other magical creatures who may be bandying around the dark forest.

As I saw Harry approching the border, a plan formed in my mind to make him go away. I went directly in front of him and growled, hoping to make him go away. And it happened, he started slowly backing off and suddenly ran at a high speed. I slowly followed him and made sure that he drove away.

The next day, we had a surprise, a group of vampires crossed the border. I was sitting on the cliffs when I heard loud twin howls which meant both Alphas were calling a pack meeting. I immediately ran to the forest and phased. _What happened Sam? Jake what's happening?_ _What happened boss?_ Different voices sounded in my head. _"What happened Jacob?"_ I asked Jake calmly when I was hit by the offending sweet odour. I sent the messege of offending vampires to everyone in the pack as we ran towards the border. Severel dark looming figures were running towards them, the invetible fight happened six werewolves and three vampires.

While Embry, Quil and Jacob engaged in a fight with the two males, I and Seth went towards the female. The vampire ducked as Seth pounced at her and threw a punch at his head with oozed blood. Iwent with Seth and both of us pounced at her together in answer of which the female leech kicked Leah in the feet, causing a faint sound of bones breaking. Meanwhile, the three boys had already disposed of one of the males which caused the female leech to get distracted. Me and Seth pounced at her back togther as Seth ripped off its arm and I did the same with its head. As the remaing male started running, I was fast to follow him but not fast enough because he escaped.


	12. Stumbling upon a beast

**Leah POV**

We all were injured, my hand was broken, a toe shattered, Seth had his legs broken and Jake, Embry and Quil all had their own injuries. Sam's pack had arrived after the fight was over and we were already trying to limp back to the places where our clothes were.

Now I was heading to an emergency pack meeting called due to leeches' arrival. When I arrived, I saw the normal sight of a pack meeting i;e seeing the pack stuffing their faces with muffins. They looked so digusting. Even five year olds had better table manners than this pack of 'baby' wolves. As soon as Sam saw the last person, me arrive, he spoke loudly,"Settle down everyone"he said in his Alpha voice. The man had no common sense. It was evident on the faces of his pack members that they did not like him using the Alpha voice all the time. They were not his slaves. He didn't have right to rule them just because he was the first to phase. Forced by Alpha's word, the pack aat down while mine and Jake's pack soon followed."Many of you must be wondering why I called this meeting so suddenly? After much time, vampires have again started crossing the borders, it is an emergency situation and I want to make revised patrol schedules." All the younger wolves groaned because it meant less sleep but the older ones were protesting rather loudly.

Deciding to calm the situation, Jacob stood and addresed everyone in a heavy authoritive voice,"Quiet everyone! This is not the time to fight, we need to go to the Cullens and share the incident with them." Saying this, he started to walk to the door with me and the pack hot in heals. Sam's pack followed soon after. Everyone walked to the edge f the forest, phased and started running to the Cullens' mansion.

As I was running in the lead being the fastest wolf, about a mile away from the border, I smelled a sweet scent. But this scent was not the sickly sweet of vampires nor it was mild sweetness of a flower but it was sweetness which was likely being emmited by a predator to lure in its prey. I was itching to and check what it was but my survival instincts said otherwise. Sensing my thoughts, Jacob ordered me not to chase the scent which was slowly fading away. As soon as Jake reached near me, we broke out into a run, chasing the scent which was becoming more and more clear with every step we took.

After running for a few miles, we were greeted with a horrible sight, a man with fur on all its/his body and wolf like face, was crouched on the neck of an elderly looking man and was sucking his blood. It was definitely not a Vampire, then what was it? We ran again, but not towards the man/creature but back to tge pack as a precaution.

 _What was it, Lee?_ Seth inquired. Soon followed by Embry and Quil and somw of new wolves while Jake was being interrogated by Sam. _We will tell everyone once we reach the Cullens._ Jacob shouted and again we started running towards the Cullens' mansion.

It took us less than two minutes to reach the imposing house of the Cullens. As we neared the boundryline of the trees, we stopped and changed into our clothes. As soon as we came out of tge treeline, we were unsurprised to see a twelve year old child crash into Jacob like a bullet. Renesmee had grown up and looked like a twelve year old but had the mid of a fifteen year old.

Soon, Esme came out and escorted us into the living room while calling mind invader and love struck vampires.Soon the two Cullens came to the masion from their cottage and we were bombarded with questions'bout our visit.

"Everyone, Quiet!" Charlisle said in a hard voice as he noticed my annoyed expression because I did nothing to hide it. Never had I thought that _papa leech_ can ever raise his voice in front of his family. But nonetheless, the whole family became quiet. The only one who were quiet from the starting were the Blondie and the _mama leech_. It seemed that _papa leech_ has good control of his family.

As soon as everyone became quiet, Jacob begin his explaination,"Today a few Vampires tried to enter the rez after about three years. We came here just because we wanted to discuss their possible reasons." Thenext hour was spent discussing posdible reasons but we did not reach any conclusion as we did not have the leeches' identities as they wore masks.

So far, I kept the thoughts of the beast we stumbled upon on our way as Jacob did not tell them himself. So I pushed tge thoughts of the beast in a far corner of my mind.

Finally, after an exhausting meeting and then being forced to endure the immature chatter of the good leeches and baby wolf dunderheads, we finally went back to the reservation. Even the quiet emotion reader and mind invader who were slightly mature had also started to show slight immaturity. Meeting the elders and giving full account of events to them was tiring because Jacob was not present to do so. He had stopped for the night at the Cullens' mansion to spend time with Renesmee.

After a tiring day, I retired to my room after skipping dinner.

The next day was my day to depart from LaPush. I woke up in the morning amd packed my bags. I also packed some of the journals, scrolls and other texts. Saying my goodbyes to Seth and Mom, I called a cab and departed from LaPush. And the carefree days ended.


	13. Author's note

Hello Everyone.

I am very sorry not to update in a few days and uploading a note was not planned. But I decided to read my one writings and saw many flaws in them. Ranging from spelling errors, wrong information and short chapters, I have not done my best. I've decided to take a few days to edit the chapters and correct the mistakes, especially spelling errors. I assure that it will only be a little more than a week to do it. And maybe, I will try my best to write some chapters too during this time.

-Skr3030


	14. Author's Note (07-09 07:00:28)

Dear readers,

I am very sorry for not updating in months but I have been busy. I want to inform that all my stories on this account are going to be deleted and I will introduce their rewritten version on my new account **The Amazing Boy**.

1.) **Leah Clearwater Series** will be continued and the rewritten version is called **She Wolf Series.**

 **2.)** **Harry Potter and The Ultimate Goal** is kept on Haitus for a few months. Rest Assured, it will be continued.


End file.
